prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!
'''Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge! '''is the transformation for Elementary Pretty Cure. Sequence Cure Hope and Cure Prayer: EPC01 and EPC02. Cure Hope and Cure Prayer; Cure Project: EPC03. Cure Hope, Cure Prayer, and Cure Project; Cure Volley: EPC04 Cure Hope, Cure Prayer, Cure Project, and Cure Volley; Cure Basket: EPC05 Cure Hope, Cure Prayer, etc.; Cure Charity: EPC10 Cure Hope through Cure Charity: EPC11 Cure Hope and Cure Prayer; Cure Sapphire and Cure Fang: EPC12 Cure Sapphire and Cure Fang; Cure Score: EPC13 Cure Hope, Cure Prayer and Cure Charity; Cure Light: EPC15 Cure Hope-Cure Basket and Cure Charity-Cure Light: EPC16-EPC19 Cure Volley and Cure Basket: EPC20 Cure Volley and Cure Light: EPC21 Cure Sapphire, Cure Fang and Cure Score: EPC22 Cure Hope and Cure Light: EPC23 Cure Hope and Cure Score: EPC24 Transformations Aya Aya presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!" It gives her a spray bottle, and she sprays her feet and arms and her outfit, forming her outfit. Her arm warmers and boots appear. Her socks also appear. Aya also sprays her hair with it, and her hair turns from light brown to light pink. She jumps down and says, "I will go beyond with faith!" And then she poses and says, "Cure Hope!!" Yui Yui presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!" Like Aya's transformation, it gives her a spray bottle, and Yui sprays her arms, outfit, and feet. Her outfit gets fiery with arms and feet and her sandals, outfit and arm bands form. Yui flies down. She says, "I will learn to love myself!! Cure Prayer!" Lana Lana presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!" Lana jumps into the pool and touches her arms and her arm bands appear. Her sandals appear as she kicks them. She gasps for air (she can breathe under water in this you know.) and her outfit forms. She gets out and says, "I will go beyond with boldness! Cure..." then she says, "Cure Project!!" Shaili Shaili presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!" Shaili picks up a volleyball and throws it up in the air and hits it. Her arm warmers form, and then she hits it with her knee, and her sandals form. She wins volleyball and her outfit forms. Then she jumps up and says, "I will go beyond with kindness!!" She poses and says, "Cure Volleyball!" Mirai Mirai presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure! Elementary Charge!" Mirai picks up a basketball and throws it and scores a point, then her boots appear. She gets 2 more points (3), then her arm warmers appear. She then scores 2 more points (5), then she wins, and her outfit forms. She jumps up and says, "I will go beyond with thankfulness! Cure Basket!" Mika Mika presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" Mika takes off her glasses and throws them up in the air, and her outfit comes up, she puts in on. Then, her sandals form. She grabs a new pair of glasses, puts them on, she then says, "I will go beyond with hope! Cure Charity!" Neru and Miru Neru and Miru press the button on their EleWatches and say, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" Neru and Miru hold hands as their arm warmers appear, then their shoes appear, and then...their hair colors change (red for Miru, blue for Neru). Their outfits appear. They jump down and say their catchphrases. Neru says, "The crystal of ruby power! Cure Fang!" Miru says, "The crystal of sapphire power! Cure Sapphire!" Both says, "Together we are Precure!" Hina Hina presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" Hina spins around while doing rock paper scissors and her arm warmers appear. Her shoes appear, her outfit appears, and then her hair color is become pink. She then jumps down and says, "The crystal of pink power! I am Cure Score!" Jyll Jyll presses the button on her EleWatch and says, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" Jyll grabs the outfit and puts it on and arm warmers and shoes appear. Like the Kikoenai siblings, her hair color stays. Jyll jumps down and says, "Emerald! Futuristic! Happiness! I am Cure Light!" Gallery Aya sketch-1566852771052.png|Aya's EleWatch sketch-1566852775417.png|Aya says, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" sketch-1566852777687.png|Aya's arm warmer appears sketch-1566852778349.png|Aya's boots appear. sketch-1566852779313.png|Aya's Cure Outfit sketch-1566852780803.png|Aya's pigtails before they disappear. sketch-1566852780276.png|Aya's pigtails after they disappear sketch-1566852781814.png|Cure Hope holds hands with Cure Prayer (if they transform together) Sketch-1566062215497.png|I will go beyond with faith! Cure Hope! Yui sketch-1566852771631.png|Yui's EleWatch sketch-1566852776608.png|Yui says, "Pretty Cure...Elementary Charge!" sketch-1566852778010.png|Yui's arm warmers appear sketch-1566852778823.png|Yui's boots appear sketch-1566852779878.png|Yui's outfit appears sketch-1566852781814.png|Cure Hope and Cure Prayer holds hands (if they transform together) sketch-1566062216240.png|"I will learn to love myself! Cure Prayer!" Category:Transformations Category:Elementary Pretty Cure